


Rematch

by braindelete



Series: Spring Drabbles [9]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braindelete/pseuds/braindelete
Summary: How to solve an argument





	Rematch

“Oh no, I didn’t like that…” Peter yelped, 

Scorpion froze as Sub Zero punched him through the block of ice, sending him backward onto the ground. Before he could recover, Sub Zero returned and repeatedly punched him over and over, at least six times before uppercutting and knocking him back again. 

Peter furiously mashed buttons, trying to find how he did the thing with the chain that he’d done in the first round, but couldn’t find it. He’d achieved the move previously through a stroke of luck, which had apparently run out for him. 

“Can’t imagine you did. I, however, loved that.” Tony replied, with a cocky smirk. 

The argument was all about Tony spending too much time in the lab. He’d get lost down there and Peter felt like it was affecting not only his partner’s health, but also their marriage. While Tony disagreed, simply. They resolved arguments in one way: best 2 out of three in a vs game. Today’s choice was Mortal Kombat. 

Tony was winning. 

Peter was button mashing. 

Tony continued his onslaught, Sub Zero beating the Scorpion mercilessly while Peter continued to try to catch up without knowing how to do any actual moves. In fairness, neither did Tony, he was just lucky. Faster at mashing. 

Peter let out a frustrated yelp as he watched Scorpion waid back and forth unsteadily and the red bloody lettering “Finish Him” came on the screen. To Tony’s credit, he was gentle, handling Peter’s defeat with a single punch rather than taking a moment to discover the full extent of a special kill move. 

“I win.” Tony put the controller down, stretching. 

Peter wanted to rebut, but rules were rules. Decided by the victory. And Tony’s t-shirt might just be a little too small for him, struggling over the muscles of his biceps and chest as he moved stretched them. 

“Boss, we still need to discuss this lab thing, for real though.” Peter sighed. 

Tony leaned over, kissing his cheek. “We’ll work out a schedule in the morning. Right now, I’m going to shower.” 

He stood up and stretched again, before offering his hand to Peter. 

“You coming?”


End file.
